Path of the Righteous
by Mr. Oliver Queen
Summary: <html><head></head>Oliver is transformed from a playboy to a warrior when the world is threatened by war. *There will be one other one-shot then a multi chap story. I am uploading this so you can get a small taste of whats to come.* *Second Part: No Salvation, will be released by Saturday. Any feedback will be nice, so I know what to add/take out/change before I continue.*</html>


**Path of the Righteous**

AN: This is the first of two one shots that will lead up to a multi chapter fic that will be released at an unknown time. The reason being, I am way over my head and have like five stories to write and feel bad for not updating, but I haven't been hit with inspiration in a while, so I'm sorry to my readers. The second one shot will be released sometime by next week.

Just a bit of info, this is extremely AU, and will introduce characters from the New 52 Green Arrow run. This is an idea that came to mind when I picked up "1984" from my local bookstore a few days ago. This particular one shot doesn't draw much inspiration from the book, but the 2nd part, "No Salvation", and the multi chapter story, "Oh How the Mighty Have Fallen", do have some elements from "1984" in them.

I really hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it, Peace!

-page break-

Robert has been very nervous the past few days, but when questioned about it, he would quickly reply that it was about a business deal he had planned, and was afraid something might go wrong. The thing that surprised Oliver the most, however, was when his father invited him to tag along to the business meeting. Oliver was currently having some issues with a very pushy Laurel, so he decided that he could use the space and accepted. He didn't know then that this move would change his life forever.

They were at sea for the better part of five days when Robert called his son into the dining area of the Queen's Gambit, the family yacht, for a talk. Oliver was currently enjoying the freedom of not being hounded by Laurel about his partying antics with Tommy or finding a place to move in to, so he was trying to make the moment last.

Oliver stumbled into the dining area with a bottle of Grey Goose in his left hand and a bottle of Jack in the other. "Hey," he started before feeling the contents of his stomach start to rise, "what's up?"

Robert waved a hand at the chair opposite of him at the table for Oliver to sit at, and his son complied. "I wanted to tell you sooner, but I might not have anymore time."

Oliver quirked an eyebrow at his father, unable to fully understand the statement. "Wha-what are you talking about?"

The Queen patriarch wiped a bead of sweat from his brow before continuing. "I wanted to let you now about the real reason about our little trip." Still confused, Oliver kept silent, and his father continued. "I am not the man you think I am. I have done terrible things, and what I am doing now I hope will atone for those sins." He took a deep breath, "In five years time, there will be a war, and we will not win, that is an inevitability. But i can help take them down once they win-"

Oliver shook his head, confused like he never has been before. "Hol-hold up, what are you talking about?"

"Our destination is an island called Lian Yu. There, there is a group of warriors called the Outsiders, for which I used to be a member. They will train you, because I will not survive this night."

Oliver had his head in his hands, trying to comprehend all that his father was dropping on him when he heard someone enter the room. The man was tall, and had a blade that was bigger than a dagger, but smaller than a sword and charged Robert Queen.

"The Head of the Demon sends his regards."

The man then ran the blade through Robert's chest, ending his life.

Oliver let out a cry of pain and sorrow, then charged his father's murderer. He tackled the assailant to the ground and reached for the knife, then stabbed the man seven times in the chest and stomach. He then ran over to his dad who was on the verge of death.

"Dad no, please don't leave." He was now openly crying, wishing that his father wouldn't leave him.

"The...person who will...help you...is a woman by the name of Shado." His father then spent his last breath and drifted of into the sweet embrace of death.

-page break-

Oliver was in a cave somewhere on the island he assumed was the place his father wished to take him. He held in his hands, his father's picture, which never left his sight. He doesn't know how long he has been on the island. It could be days, weeks, years, possibly minutes; time is an irrelevant factor to Oliver now.

He was about to drift into unconsciousness, when he heard footsteps by the entrance of the cave. A tall slender woman with a cloth mask that covered the bottom of her face appeared in the cave.

"My name is Shado. You must be Oliver." She glanced around the cave, hoping to see Robert, but didn't find a trace. "Where is your father?"

Oliver looked down, unable or unwilling to recount the events that occurred. "He was, uh, killed on our way here."

Shado's eyes grew wide. "Do you know who did it?"

Oliver shook his head, before he spoke. "He said something about 'The Head of the Demon'. Whatever that means."

Shado then offered Oliver a hand, and she helped him stand. "Your father had a very specific purpose. I will elaborate more when we reach our camp. Come."

-page break-

The camp was nothing special, maybe twenty tents a few training circles and two smithy's. Oliver looked around and noticed everyone there that was training. One person hoever caught his attention.

The woman had a small frame, a curvy waist, and the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. She held her golden locks in curls and was speaking to some woman about something or other. She noticed the attention and smiled a sweet smile at him that almost caused his insides to melt.

"We are the Arrow Clan. We are one of the seven weapon tribes of the Outsiders, and also the smallest." Shado then turned to Oliver before she continued. "I understand you may have questions."

Oliver nodded. "Who killed my father?"

Shado then turned back towards the path and started to walk. She beckoned Oliver to follow and he did. "What do you know about a man named Ra's al Ghul?"

Oliver scoffed. "Not much. I read the myth in school once. Why?"

Shado then turned back to him, "Because it was he who sent the assassin after your father."

Oliver let out a sarcastic chuckle. "Seriously? The guy was around like since the Middle Ages, its not he's immortal." Shado then gave him a dead serious look, and Oliver sighed. "You gotta be freakin' kidding me."

"I don't kid. His exploits date all the way back to Ramses I back in ancient Egypt. Dacoh Ra, later to be known as 'The Immortal One', was a priest to Ramses who was sentenced to death after attempting to assassinate the Pharaoh. A group of his followers smuggled his body to a temple that they used and dipped his body into a pool called 'The Lazarus Pit'. It hosts extreme regenerative properties, and immortality. Kind of like a Fountain of Youth."

Oliver brought a hand down his face. "And how do you plan on stopping him?" He questioned incredulously.

Shado then smirked. "With you."

Oliver then chuckled, "Funny. It sounded like you said I was going to stop him." He nervously laughed for a few more seconds.

"I did."

-page break-

For five years, Oliver trained to be the best of the best. He had his share of hardships, but the end result was worth the suffering. He was now forged into the perfect weapon. He now will assume the role as head of the Arrow Clan, like his father one had.

One person he could always count on, was the blonde. A few days after first laying eyes on her, he built up the courage to talk to her. She stood at his side during every trial and tribulation that he had to endure to be where he is today.

The blonde looked over to Oliver as he was waiting for Shado to call him out to call him out to accept his new title. "Oliver, I want you to know how proud I am. You are going to be the one to stop him, I know it. I love you."

Oliver then turned his head so he was looking at the beautiful blonde that wore a flowing dress and held flowers in her hair. "I love you too Felicity."

"We are all here today to witness the introduction of the new head of the Arrow Clan. Many of you were originally skeptical of his introduction into our family, with great reason. But I know I am speaking for us all when I say that he has earned this title. He has grown to surpass even me with these past four years, so it only makes sense that he be rewarded with this honor." She then turned to Oliver who had since walked out into the courtyard of their little encampment. "Your father would be proud." She whispered to him, and noticed the small smile that formed on his lips. She then returned her attention to the group of people in front of her. "As the acting head of our clan, I hereby bestow Oliver Queen with the title, Green Arrow."

-page break-

AN: I don't expect an overwhelming response for this story, but any feedback would be appreciated. Much love!


End file.
